


Your Badge Don't Even Shine

by inamorta



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, outlaw!Frank, sheriff!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamorta/pseuds/inamorta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1883, Gerard Way is Red Creek's well- respected sheriff. Frank Iero, on the other hand, is the only son of the town's poorest family. He isn't a real trouble maker, if you ask him, he just is way too curious for such a small town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Badge Don't Even Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gerardwhy.tumblr.com hope you like it! I might end up adding a sequel or something. Art is credited to the lovely abbiejamesart.tumblr.com

 

"I ain't done nothing wrong! It ain't a crime to be walkin' around!" Frank hollered, his boots dragging on the dirty road as he was pulled along. A cloud of dust trailed behind him and the two deputies escorting him to the county jail. They didn't even acknowledge his protests aside from a look of disdain or an eyeroll. They thought they were so much better than him because they had nice clean suits and the buckles on their belts shined. "I'm tellin' ya. Those ladies done got their knickers riled up for no reason!" he protested. He really didn't want to be locked up. It wouldn't do his family name any good, after all, it had already been dragged through the mud enough. 

He could see the squat wood building just up the road and yanked on his arms, with no success. The two spit-shiners just tightened their grip and hauled him along to his doom. With the fight he was putting up you'd think he was being led to the gallows. 

Sheriff Way was standing out on the front porch, chewing on the end of his pipe. He had his hip cocked and was leaning against the wooden support beams like he was the most leisurely person alive. Which he might be, this town didn't get a whole lot of trouble running through it. Lucky for Red Creek, considering the town only had a deputy force of five men. Frank spit on the dirt and scowled as he came face to face with the Sheriff. It wasn't that he had a grudge against him, just his kind. Anybody with a decent amount of money in these parts thought they were royalty. Frank wouldn't put up with those folks. He was just as good as them. That's what his Pop always said, Iero's are just as good as any other man in this town.

The sheriff didn't acknowledge the rude behavior, just turned and headed through the door. The skinnier of the two deputies let go of him, letting the one with bushy hair take charge. Frank was lead inside with more force than necessary, it wasn't like he had hurt anyone. It was stuffy and dry inside the Sheriff's office, he would be coughing up dust within the hour. 

Sheriff Way had unlocked the barred metal gate to the jail cell and was now holding it open. The bushy haired deputy pushed Frank forward into the small filthy room. It smelled like sweat and must. "Good job bringing him down here, Toro." Sheriff Way stated, locking the cell. "You too, Micheal. I'll take care of the boy from here." He smiled kindly as he said it, even though he was clearly dismissing them. 

They both nodded, smiling back before walking out into the sun again. The cell they had put Frank in was small, four paces by ten paces. There was one small cot in the corner and a fowl smelling bucket in the other. Frank turned away in disgust and examined the room on the other side of the cold metal bars. It wasn't very large, but at least three times the size of the jail cell. There was one large wooden desk, piled with papers and littered with specks of tobacco. On the edge of the desktop, two black boots rested. The boots led to black trousers, tailored tighter to the leg that average, and a less than impressive belt buckle. The suit jacket was fitted tightly as well, although still tasteful. The buttons along either side of it were a dull silver color, it seemed the Sheriff didn't take as much time looking polished as his deputies. 

"Sir, is there a reason you're staring me down?" Frank's eyes snapped up to the Sheriff's piercing gaze. He hadn't meant to be staring, there just wasn't much else to look at. 

"No, sir." Frank sneered back, angered further by the tone Sheriff Way had used. High and mighty, how nice it must be to feel that. He averted his eyes to the wall. It was nothing but wooden planking, hardly mind capturing.

 "So, you're in here for disturbing the town's nice ladies at their luncheon." The sheriff started "It's awfully rude to be disrespectful to women like that. They don't need dirty, impure boys interrupting their events." At those words Frank was seething, he looked back at Sheriff Way to tell him that wasn't dirty, poor doesn't mean dirty. And where does he get off on calling Frank impure? He hardly knows him! But he sees that the sheriff has a villainous smirk across his features. That bastard has been yanking his tail, trying to get him riled up. Probably just to get the dirty Iero in more trouble, Frank wouldn't doubt. 

"Well, sir," Frank bit out. "You are hardly one to be talking about others' character lackings. It's hardly proper for a gentleman to be slouched in such a way as a homeless man from the cities." The sheriff righted his seating as Frank said this, he looked almost embarrassed to be called on his misgivings. "And if you should know, I hadn't done nothing wrong to those women. They just went squawking when they seen me there. I was just walking by, not spying on any ladies, Sheriff Way. I don't even know why your deputies went and took me away" Frank had a lot to be in trouble for, but the reason he was behind these bars wasn't one of them and he wouldn't be letting people think so. 

The anger was clear in his voice and Sheriff Way clearly heard it, but didn't address it. "You can call me Gerard, we're both men." He stated, an air of confidence to his voice. Frank merely scoffed.

"Both men? You been referring to me as nothing but a boy since I was taken into custody." Gerard frowned at that, standing from his chair. And walking the short distance to stand in front of Frank, on the opposite side of the cage like bars. He was hardly taller than Frank, not an impressive stature for a sheriff. But his body wasn't rotund like many of the other small men of Red Creek, who looked like they feasted night and day. No, Sheriff Way had a wiry build, almost similar to Frank's own muscles. 

Frank shook the thoughts and shifted his gaze from the Sheriff's body to set on him a steely glare. He still hasn't even responded, just walked over. Frank was about to snap at him when he opened his mouth. "Don't be so dampened because of that. I didn't mean it. After all, I'm hardly 4 years your senior." Frank quickly scanned Gerard's features and figured it true. He hardly looked any older than Frank's own age. 

"Right you'll be, Gerard." He made sure to put emphasis on the sheriff's name. It gave him some sense of power to be able to refer to him by his first name, as though they were friends that had grown up running around the same river bed. "How is it then, you get to stand out there all free while I, no lesser than yourself, am locked in this cell?" 

He expected to do nothing more than amuse the sheriff. He hasn't been here more than quarter of an hour and was already talking of release. A reaction Frank hadn't expected, Gerard turned around and walked back to the desk. It wasn't in a way to ignore Frank though, he was grabbing his key ring. He was going to do it, let Frank go without even a bail to pay. Maybe Frank had been all wrong, this sheriff isn't like nasty plantation owners. Frank let one corner of his mouth creep towards a grin while Sheriff Way opened up the lock on the cell door, but he didn't even get to take a step towards freedom when he stopped in his tracks. He wasn't being let out. Sheriff Way was letting himself in.

He just sauntered into the disgusting cell, letting the metal clink closed behind him. "Now we're equal and can have a conversation, yes?" He questioned, standing with his hip jutting out again. This man was quite possibly the most unorthodox person Frank had ever met. If his father was here he would be muttering about the crazy way of mind rich folks got.

"Yes, I suppose so.."

Gerard seemed pleased enough with this answer. "Now, if you weren't trying to cause trouble with the ladies, why were you there?" But it seemed he wouldn't let go of the ridiculous notion that Frank had been spying on the women. Not that Frank would be telling him why it was so ridiculous, that would be an abomination.

"Did you consider that maybe I was just passing through the area? Gerard, walking is hardly a crime." He resorted back to his previous proof of innocence. He knew he had done nothing wrong. Gerard smirked though, as if he knew something. He really had no idea.

"Mr. Iero, there were some fine looking, very eligible, women at that luncheon. You'll be let go when your bail is posted and I'm sure no man will judge you harsh for scouting a wife. I see your most certainly of age and yet aren't wedded." Frank was taken aback. No matter what he had said it seemed that there was no way out of this predicament. And marriage? A quick look down proved Frank to be correct in thinking Gerard was not wedded either.

"But sir, how could you assume I am looking for a bride when you, four years my senior as we have seen, are not wedded yourself." Gerard's reaction was sheepish, the skin of his cheeks turned a light pink and he looked away from Frank's gaze.

"I have been set up on outings with very nice women. I just haven't engaged in courtship." He stated, almost like a rehearsed speech. Not that it was any of Frank's concern. He let the conversation die, the awkward ending hanging between them, and moved to sit on the cot.

"Maybe it isn't the women who are causing you trouble." He offered up after they had been in silence for longer than appropriate. Gerard's head quickly turned back to look at him, curiosity clear in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned. "That I am unsuitable, or not well enough for a lady to be married off to?" Frank hadn't meant it like that at all, but it was much preferable to how he had meant for it to be perceived.

"No, I hadn't said that at all. Just that maybe you ain't really lookin' for a lady." Frank shrugged and looked down, scratching at the mattress.

Gerard's indignant huff made him look back up though, "What are you implying about me, Iero?" He looked upset, but more nervous than anything.

"I'm not implying anything. What do you suggest I had meant?" Frank's guess was something that couldn't even be spoken aloud though, it was so frowned up that a man could be run out of town for it.

Gerard straightened up and cast a glare down at Frank, "Maybe the same thing other towns people would think if they got wind of you being uninterested in the towns most eligible ladies." The claim made Frank get to his feet. It wasn't in preparation for a fight, he just felt lesser than Gerard while sitting. He wasn't lesser than him and that accusation was out of line.

"Would you believe those lies, sheriff? Or would you be the one whispering them into their ears?" He countered, trying to stand tall and make himself up to be bigger. Sheriff Way couldn't possibly be trying to threaten him with telling the other people of the town Frank lies with other men. If there's one thing that could bring his family lower, it would be that. Frank couldn't let it happen.

"No, I wouldn't tell what is yours to tell. Red Creek is biased and spiteful to everything unordinary. You should know, you're locked in here for reasons unbeknown to myself if what you say is true." Frank was rooted to the spot, completely surprised, but Gerard took a step forward. "So Mr. Iero, no. I wouldn't be whispering in their ears if you were sinful."

His voice was low, and he was much too close to Frank than the respectable distance a man would keep while conversing. It was true, Frank was an abomination, but it seemed Sheriff Way was accepting. Accepting being the least accusatory word. "Sheriff Way, I believe you should take a step back." It came out somewhat feeble, he hasn't noticed how dry his throat was.

He didn't move though, it was a bit unnerving. "I said you can call me Gerard." He muttered, before continuing a bit louder. "Frank, don't say that I've assumed wrong about you." Frank's nervous gulp was almost audible. Sheriff Way, Gerard, couldn't possibly be saying these things. But he was. And within seconds his lips were covering Frank's own. It was shocking to say the least, but also soft. Gerard was hesitating, it made sense, he was probably hoping not to get in a brawl. Frank could very well ruin his reputation if this went wrong. 

Lucky for Gerard, Frank kissed back. His lips didn't push softly like Gerard's though. He kissed roughly, his lips pressing harshly against Gerard's, almost like a challange. Sheriff Way rose the the occasion, leaning his body against Frank's and backing him up against the cell wall. It was completely inappropriate and could get both of them killed. They were alone though, and be damned if they didn't take advantage of it. 

Even married couples wouldn't dare to show the kind of sexual agression they did, carnal sin was unheard of in Red Creek. Gerard had his leg between Frank's, making Frank emit a small keen. The sound sent a shiver down Gerard's spine and he attacked Frank's lips with his own once again. The kisses weren't like those shared between lovers, they were violent and needy. The image would be enough to make a Missourri cowboy blush. The two men were grinding against each other wantonly, eliciting grunts and muffled moans. 

The fear of getting caught made them rush, every footfall they heard outside could be someone coming in to discover them. Frank gripped onto Gerard's shoulder's holding him close as he built more friction between them. Their cocks were leaking into their trousers and threatening to burst through the fabric, it was clear neither of them would be able to keep this up for much longer. 

Gerard rolled his hips forward forcefully enough to push Frank over the edge and make him cum inside his rough denim pants. Gerard kept pushing against him, hitting his orgasm as Frank relaxed. His teeth sunk into Frank's lip and he felt light. It didn't last long before Frank violently pushed him back and made a pitiful attempt to hide the mess he had created in his pants. 

"It's okay," Gerard rasped, he was almost completely out of breath, "we both have this secret now. I can't ruin you without hurting myself." Frank ignored his words though. He simply walked to the dirty bed and collapsed onto it. Breathing in the dusty air had made his chest hurt and he felt light headed. He almost felt like he could drift into sleep. Then Gerard started moving in the corner of his vision and he turned his head to see why. Gerard had simply let himself out of the jail cell and was locking it behind him. Of course, why would Frank deserve to be released? It almost made him angry again but when Gerard sat back at his desk he looked up and gave Frank a coy smile. 

No, Frank would stay in the cell for now. He hadn't commited a crime but he certainly enjoyed his time. The sheriff looked back down again though, pretending to be very interested in the pattern of the wood, and Frank turned to look at the ceiling. Neither were as composed as they tried to seem. A secret like this could easily go wrong. It required a lot of trust and Frank wasn't sure he had that in Gerard. 

Nevertheless, when Frank's father came and paid his bail that evening, very unhappily, he didn't throw a curse at Gerard as he maybe would have previously. He kept his head down and eyes cast away from his angry father. But when they turned to go he smiled mishcheviously at Gerard. "Goodbye Sheriff, maybe I'll see you again." His father had been disgruntled, smacking Frank over the head and telling him that he better not go getting himself locked away again. Gerard, it seemed, got a pink in the face and turned away, meerly grunting in reply. Frank knew he got his message across, just like he knew he wouldn't have to be dragged in by the deputies next time he wanted to see Sheriff Way. 


End file.
